Field of the Present Invention
This invention relates generally to a system for entertaining a child or infant while in a car seat assembly, such as an assembly that can mentally stimulate, entertain, distract and comfort an infant or child sitting in a car seat assembly.
Background
Children and infants spend a great deal of time being driven around in a vehicle. Laws mandate that children and infants use safety seats in vehicles. As a result of safety seat laws, children spend a great deal of time in a safety seats. Further, it may be convenient to manually transport the infant or small child from one location to another location in a safety seat. Because of the frequency of use, parents, children, and infants appreciate a safety seat assembly in which the children or infants are mentally stimulated, entertained, distracted and otherwise comforted while in a car seat assembly.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved car seat assembly that mentally stimulates, entertains, distracts, and comforts a child or infant while they are sitting in a car seat assembly. These, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.